Fear in Care A Lot and Causing Mischief
. Plot Misery makes a Deal with a girl to Cause Fear in Care a lot and to The Care Bears and Mischief comes to help his cousin: Misery. The Story The trouble starts at Misery's Castle as he looking through his crystal ball to find someone need of help and hurt caring with his own evil ways. "Hmm. Nothing. Nothing at all. WAIT! There she is," said Misery as he saw a 16 year old teenager named Amy and she's disliking any race like for instince a asian is talking to her friends. "Hey, Amy, I want you to meet Hans Yojiambu," said Leon. "Hmph. I don't like him. He's Asian and I don't like any kind of people. Leave me alone," said Amy. "HA HA HA HA HA! SHE'S PERFECT! Maybe she could help me to hurt those wretched Care Bears, permanently. Now, to go to Earth," said Misery as disappeared and reappeared behind the fence, "Time to make my own appearance as a human boy." He made a disguise as a teenage boy while Amy is getting closer towards to him. He smiles evilly as he's getting closer towards to her and shouting to greet her. "HI!," he said. "Huh? Do I know you from somewhere?," she asks. "Nope. New boy in the neighborhood. Name's Billy and you must be Amy," he said. "Yeah. How do you know me?," she asks. "Just a hunch. You don't like appearances on people especially to someone you don't like either," he said. "Yeah. I don't like any kind of people. Even if they're not friends," said Amy. "Well, I got a proposition for you," he said. "Yeah? Like what?," she asks. "To hurt the Care Bears," said Billy. She remembers about them when she was little and she dispising them all even their colors as well. Her thoughts faded and she smiles evilly and said to him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them personally. Take care, Billy. See you later," said Amy as she's leaving. Misery laughs evilly for seeing the most wickedness girl he talked to. Now, at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear, Funshine Bear and Harmony Bear looked down at Earth to see if Amy learns about appearances but she's still herself as usual. "Wish Bear, I don't think she's not convinced about appearances," said Harmony Bear. "Well, Harmony, we got to rehelp her before something's unthinkable happens. Get the cloud car ready, Funshine," said Wish Bear. "No problem," said Funshine Bear. In no time at all, Funshine Bear got the cloud car ready and they're hopping inside the car and flew down to Earth to rehelp Amy about appearances. They stopped and Amy saw them again. She smiles smirkly as the Care Bears approaching towards to her. "AMY! What's going on here? We saw you don't like a friendly person from his own appearance. Why did you have to do that?," Funshine Bear asks. "Hmm. No big deal. Just being myself," said Amy. "Amy, it's time to come with us about something of care," said Harmony. "Let's go," said Wish Bear. Now, the 3 Care Bears and Amy are entering the cloud car and going stright up to Care-A-Lot while Misery smiles and disappears back to his castle so he can looked on his crystal ball's vision for seeing Amy's progress. A little later in Care-A-Lot, they're landed closer towards to the Hall of Hearts. "Love-A-Lot Bear, Secret Bear, reteaching Amy about appearances. She continues for hurting anyone's differences again," said Funshine Bear. "No problem, Funshine," said Love-A-Lot Bear. "Meanwhile, us bears are gonna talk the elders. Come on," said Harmony Bear. "Come with us, Amy," said Love-A-Lot Bear. "Hmm. Come on, child, do something evil. Come on," said Misery. Inside of Love-A-Lot's house, her and Secret Bear are setting everything to teach her about any kind of people to be friends with them as a person until she disppeared while Love-A-Lot Bear making examples. "Okay, Amy, try to understand. We were trying to help...huh?" Secret Bear made a cirade about what happened to Amy as she's not around. Love-A-Lot gasps and said, "she's gone? We got to find her. COME ON!" Both of them are leaving trying to find Amy before things are getting worse. Amy pops out and saw two Baby Cubs playing until she came out to hurt them both. "Hey, Baby Cubs, remember me?," she asks. "Yeah. You're the one who don't like anyone," said Baby Hugs. "And especially of who they looked like, too," said Baby Tugs. "Yep. That's me. Listen, why playing with her when she's pink?," Amy asks. "She's my sister. I don't think...wait. You're right. You should be blue not pink," said Baby Tugs. "Pink is a pretty color unlike blue is such P.U," said Baby Hugs. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!," said Baby Tugs as they're start fighting together while Amy walks away smiling evilly. Now, she whispers to every bear and cousin about their color skins from themselves and they start aruging seperating their colors away from each other. It's getting bad to worse. Misery is very impressed from her dirty work. Suddenly, Harmony Bear, Funshine Bear, Wish Bear and both elders, Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear saw everything and very unwitnessable. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?," Noble Heart Horse shouts. "STOP THIS MADNESS IMMEDIATELY! WE'RE CARE BEARS! WE CARE OURSELVES NOT FOUGHT AMONG OURSELVES!," said True Heart Bear. They can't. They're still fighting no matter what the Elders were trying to do. "It's no use. They can't stop fighting, True Heart," said Noble Horse. "Only I can to stop this. Listen," said Tenderheart Bear as he approach to Amy and continue to say, "listen, Amy, look what you did. If you keep hurting people the way they appeared, you'll never make friends." "I don't care, brown nose," said Amy. She have done it with the bad name in front of Tenderheart Bear and hurt his feelings. He made a alternative choise. But to send her back to Earth without any regrets. "Love-A-Lot, get her out of Care-A-Lot, please," said Tenderheart Bear. "With pleasure, sweetheart. Let's go," said Love-A-Lot Bear as she's escorting her out of Care-A-Lot while Misery is really happy to see the unfeeling destruction just commenced. He's hopping happily until Amy saw what she did. In her past, she didn't like anyone who's different. Amy starts crying in tears as Misery shocked in front of his crystal ball. "WHAT!? UNBELIEVABLE! THAT CHILD WILL RUINED MY PLANS!" He disappaear and reappear in front of Love-A-Lot Bear and Amy trying to hurt them both. "MISERY!," said Love-A-Lot Bear. "YOU GIRL WILL BE A BUG TO SQUASH!," said Misery as he using his powers to zap them until she grab Love-A-Lot as the power shocks the cloudy ground. Misery starts growling and charging at them. "TENDERHEART BEAR! I'M SORRY! Please, you got to help us or Misery will destroy your place. LOOK!," Amy said as Misery is gaining up at them. Tenderheart stops crying and gonna stand what's caring no matter what happens. "Care Bears, front and center. Countdown. 4...3...2...1. CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tenderheart Bear while the Care Bears and Cosuins stand and holding their hands. "AURGH! AHH! NO MORE! NO MORE! My powers are weakening again. Must go back to my castle. I'll be back," said Misery as he disappeared. The Care Bear Family cheers and hugging together while apologizing at each other. Tenderheart Bear is happy as Love-A-Lot Bear start kissing on the lips. Amy smiles and crying for what she did. "Everyone, I'm so sorry for the mess I made. I didn't realize about different appearances. Until now. Can you ever forgive?," Amy asks as the Care Bears smiling and said, "WE FORGIVE YOU!," as Amy hugging them all and crying in tears of joy. Later at her School. "Hans, I'm so sorry for what I said. To every race around. No matter what race around we're all human. You're my friends and the Care Bears," said Amy while smiling. The Care Bears are very happy that Amy learn her valuable lesson about differences of any kind of people. No matter if a person is different, respect them and care for them. THE END! This other Adventure started at Misery's Castle, he's already being miserable and he thought to make people with more miserableness until the Care Bear Family and anyone who helped them to make more caring around the world. He sits down and said, "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Can't believe this is happening to me. More caring around and my powers just gone weaker. It's hopeless." Until a knock from his front door and he heard it and said, "How could it be? COMING! I'M COMING!" He opened the door and saw his cousin named... "MISCHEIF! Hi...huh?," said Misery as his cousin to give him a prank. "(hand buzzer on Misery's hand) HIYA, UNCLE! Very shocking, isn't it? Lighting up, Uncle, I was only teasing you," said Mischief. "I'm in no mood, Cousin," said Misery. "What's wrong?," Mischief asks. "Those colorful caring freaks just ruined my plans again. I tried and I tried but my powers weakened. By their stare," said Misery. "Well, I got a solution to help you, Uncle. Look at this," said Mischief as he showing the PRANKS BOX. "Is just a simple box. You are a twit," said Uncle. "Look closely, Uncle. And then, you'll know what's inside the box," said Mischief as his Uncle looking into the box and got creamed by a cream pie. Mischief laughing hysterically and his Uncle really mad. "HA HA HA HA! That's the Pranks Box. It has everything you need to make anyone feeling mad at each other. I do pranks and never care either," said Mischief. "Hmm. Pranks on people and hurt caring. Hmm. AHA! THAT'S IT, COUSIN!," said Misery. "What's it, Unc?," Mischief asks. "You go down on Earth and making pranks on people and the Care Bears, too. That way, caring is done for," said Misery. "GREAT IDEA! Come on, Pranks Box, we got work to do," said Mischief as he taking the box and going to Earth and hurting them all. "Good thing no more tricks on me. (got prick by a nail) OW! (slammed on the ceiling) DARN HIM!," said Mischief. Later on Earth, Mischief came and walking closer towards to the park with lots of people and kids doing caring and good things. But he's gonna changed that. "Time for pranks. Let me see. Hmm. AHA! WHOOPIE COUSHIN! HA HA HA HA!," said Mischief as he placing the whoopie coushin on the bench when two couples are about to sit down. A woman sits down on the whoopi coushin and starts farting. "AHH! DOUGLAS, IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!? SHEESH!," the woman is getting frustrated. "I didn't put it there. Honestly," said the man. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! THIS IS FUN!," said Mischief as he looking the 2 children playing the sandbox. He got something from his own Pranks Box and it's a chewing squirt gun. He left it there and the boy found it and said, "Look what I found. A piece of gum. Want some gum?" "Sure," said the girl until it squirts at her, "YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! (puts a bucket on the boy's head) Hmph." "HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! HA HA HA HA!," said Mischief. Later at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit and Love-A-Lot Bear saw what's going on down at Earth. The people start aurging and hurting their feelings all thanks to Mischief and his evil pranks. "Something's not right here, Wish Bear. Bunch of people stop caring at the park," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "Yeah. I bet someone's been hurting people's feelings. We got to investigate and stop this pronto," said Wish Bear. "Yeah. Before caring stopped for good," said Love-A-Lot Bear. Now, the 3 Care Bears along with Flight Heart Squirrel went inside the cloud car and going down to Earth to help those victumizing people from Mischief's bad pranks. They landed just in time as they saw Mischief putting black marks onto the telescope. Mischief leaves until the mustache man with a trench coat to looked at the telescope. "Hmm. I can see a nice view from here. Something's not right here. (got marked on his right eye) Huh? (looking at the slide reflection) Huh? NO! AURGH!," said the man as he dropping the telescope and going away. "HA HA HA HA HA! FUNNY! CAUSING MISCHIEF IS SO FUN!," said Mischief until Love-A-Lot Bear said at him. "NO, IS NOT! Making pranks to hurt people isn't fun at all. You won't make friends that way. Stop this immediately. Please." "NO!," Mischeif answered. "Time for a Care Bear Stare. Countdown. 4...3...2...1," said Wish Bear as Mischief got something in his Pranks Box. A ink blot squirter. "STARE!," they shouted as Mischeif activates the squirter and they got inked. "OOH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!," they said. "TA-TA, FREAKOS!," said Mischief as he getting away as Flight Heart Squirrel starts flying faster because he didn't got inked while flying. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS! STOP DOING RUTHLESS PRANKS, WHOEVER YOU ARE!," said Flight Heart Squirrel while flying faster. "IT'S MISCHIEF! MISERY'S COUSIN! AND YOU WON'T STOP MY FUN! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mischief. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!," said Flight Heart Squirrel. The 3 Care Bears got their eyes cleaned and Mischief hides behind the tree as they're on his trail. He got his something inside his Pranks Box and it's a oil can and he's squirting all over the grass while they're trying to stop his evil pranks. "THERE HE IS! YOU WON'T STOP SWIFT HEART!," said Swift Heart Rabbit as Flight Heart Squirrel saw the oil spill on the ground and shouting at her, "SWIFT HEART, THERE'S A OIL SPILL ON THE GROUND! LOOK OUT!" "HUH!? OH, NO! BETTER STOP RUNNING!," said Swift Heart Rabbit but it's too late as she's slipping on the oil spill, "HELP ME! ANYONE, HELP!" "I'LL SAVED YOU!," said Flight Heart Squirrel as he flying down to save her. He stops at the end of the spill and saw Swift Heart Rabbit slipping uncontrolably and he stops her by grabbing Swift Heart Rabbit's body and putting her on the unslipping ground. "Are you all right?," Flight Heart asks. "I am. Thank you. But Wish Bear and Love-A-Lot Bear are in trouble. LOOK!," said Swift Heart as she's pointing at them. "OH, NO! THE OIL TRICK!," said Love-A-Lot Bear. "WHAT A SLICK TRICK!," said Wish Bear. "I GOT YOU, GIRLS!," said Flight Heart as he grabbing both of them and they kiss him for helping them, "Thank you, Flight Heart," they said. "No problem, girls. Now, as for you, Mischief," said Flight Heart. "UH-OH! BYE!," said Mischief as he slipping on his dirty tricks he made. It backfires on himself as the Care Bears start staring at him. Mischief got stared and he starts yiping. He gone into the Pranks Box and pick the finale trick of all and it's the creme pie with a very special ingredient. "YOU CARE BEARS JUST RUIN MY FUN ENOUGH! NOW, I GOT A PIE WITH A NICE FILLING TO MAKE YOU UNCARING! SO EAT PIE, FREAKOS!," said Mischief while holding the pie and laughing at the same time. "We're in trouble now, girls," said Flight Heart Squirrel. "Where the rest of the Care Bears when we need them?," Love-A-Lot Bear asks. "Yeah," said Swift Heart Rabbit and Wish Bear holding at their arms. "HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULL THOSE PRANKS ON US!," said the trench coat man. "Let's teach him about being pranked from his pranks," said the young boy. Now, Mischief was about to throw the pie until he tripped on the root of the tree and got creamed and the Care Bears starts staring at Mischief and the people are giving him their own pranks on him. Mischief leaves right away as the people start cheering. Later on, they're about to leave the park and back to Care-A-Lot. "Thank you all for helping us," said Wish Bear. "You're welcome, Wish Bear. Making pranks on people is very wrong," said the young girl. "Never hurting anyone you loved with including your love ones," said the man who loved his girlfriend. "Our thoughts exactly," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "GOOD-BYE, EVERYONE!," they said altogether while going to Care-A-Lot as Flight Heart Squirrel flying behind them. Meanwhile back at Misery's Castle, Misery is making a prank to outprank the prankmeister. "This'll work on him," said Misery as he putting a bucket on top of the door while it's open. Then, Mischief came back from behind Misery. "Huh? AHH!" Then, he opened the door and the bucket with water just on Misery's head. "That's funny, but, I got outpunked by them. Someday they'll pay," said Mischief as he about to sit down on Misery's seat and he got whoppi cushioned. Misery laughs uncontrolably as Mischief getting mad. The lesson is making too much mischief can cause you enough trouble. The most important thing is to be very careful before someone's feelings getting hurt. The End!